tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Natirth
is a continent on Nirn, and the home of the Nemer. Geography No-one, not even the Nemer are sure how to find Natirth from the other continents, but it is generally very easy to get to Tamriel from Natirth, Geographically speaking, Natirth is west of Yokuda and East of Akavir, being on the opposite side of the northern hemisphere from Tamriel, but it is unknown why few ever discover the location. Though much of it is attributed to the presence of Malithq, the Daedric Prince of Transcendence. The continent included terrain that was as varied as any other. Besides the exterior coastline to the west and south, the most dominant feature on the continent was the Still Gulf. This was an irregular inland sea that kept the interior lands fertile, connected the west and central regions of Natirth and served as a major trade route for many of the bordering nations. Next in significance was the Emerald Plains, a broad region of grasslands in the south that, together with the Misty Lake, separated the area around the inland sea from the coastal nations at the southern edge of the continent. To the east, was a vast region of steppes, and in the north were massive glaciers and tundra. South in the continent, separated by the Great Line, was a sub-tropical land. The continent included many geographic and political regions: Northwest A region of wilderness, difficult winter weather, Orsimer hordes, and barbarian tribes, this region was generally referred to as "The North", which also contained most of the "Blue Coast North". It was a mostly untamed region that lay between the large Andaro desert in the east and the expansive Grand Sea in the west, north of the Dead Moor. This area contained: *Shamrock Grove: A traditional home of the Bosmer. *Gyldarvatn: The site of the Ten Towns, and where the first Nords of Natirth arrived.. *Adamantine Hall: The ancient Dwemer stronghold rediscovered and reclaimed by Horthor Stormhammer. *Ilais: A northern city, known as the Pearl of the North. *The Silver Paths: A confederation of Men and Mer, with the city of Aldtam at its heart. *Kaniros: The Crown of Natirth, a huge and richly cosmopolitan city on the Blue Coast. Government In terms of governance, Natirth make use of a highly efficient form of government, The Five-Star Senate, the ruling council who have ruled the continent since the third era. Throughout that time, there have been between 50 and 80 lords. The Lords come from some walks of life and while predominantly comprised of Nemer, has had members of certain elven races, such as Altmer. While few Lords are formally named, some individuals become the subject of widespread rumours that can even become a general consensus. The penalty for impersonating a Lord, whether by dressing in a set of their identical clothing or by a false claim is punishable by the imposter's immediate execution. The Lords only appear in public when deliberating on high crimes or when asked to by the lower court but even then only four generally appear. All other Lords wear black formless masks and robes, in order to keep their identities secret, They convene at its chambers within Kaniros. Armed Forces Each major City has its own guard force. These guards are stationed throughout their respective city, watching over the gates, or patrolling the streets. Their duty is to uphold peace and order throughout the city and country, as well as ensuring justice is had in the event of a crime. Additionally, they are the last line of defence of their city in the event of assault or invasion, Each city guard is equipped with a light adamantium chain shirt with a tabard, bearing the city's colour and insignia. In addition they are clad in adamantium leggings, boots and gauntlets. They also wear a closed adamantium helmet, resembling the ebony helmet found in Skyrim. The Infinite warriors are the military of Natirth, they are trained from childhood in the art of combat. Despite the otherwise peaceful nature of the Nemer, In battle they are a feared and unstoppable force. Their huge numbers and strict discipline cause even the most battle-hardened army to question their tactics. With wide ranks of hundreds of disciplined soldiers, they are a force not to be trifled with. However, the thick forests and jungles of the continent would typically prove to stave off any invasion attempts. Economy The economy of Natirth is mostly wealthy, as it is very mercantile in nature. Yet has been known to be very self-reliant. Ships, Silver and Art are its main exports. Demographics Natirth's population are mostly Nemer, there has been Tamrielics, Yokudan and Akaviri explorers on the mainland a few times, but they have never stayed for long. Culture Natirth has developed a very advanced and civilized culture. Art, music and literature show an unsurpassed creativity. The Inhabitants are known for their notable personality traits including but not limited to being inquisitive and creative as well as being quiet, to them monogamy is a quaint and impractical practice. Positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure are very important, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression are shunned. Clothing in Natirth is known to be wildly colourful or revealing. Shockingly bright shades of various colours in wildly designed or skin tight clothing with bizarre colour designs, patterns, and symbols are commonly seen in Natirth. Trivia *Natirth was the original name of the continent used as Kaniros in the Nelthar Canon *Natirth is the name of a great serpent in one of Nait's early and obscure works. *The Map used for Natirth was supposed to be much bigger, but wikia did not accept 6696 x 4756 images. And so the resolution suffered greatly. *The map currently is a placeholder and only serves to show the general landscape of the Continent. *As of the 27th of July, 2018 the map has been removed. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Locations